Fluid sprayers, sometimes referred to as pressure washers, are utilized to deliver liquid at one or more pressures and in one or more spray patterns for various applications. To provide the different pressures and spray patterns, multiple different nozzles must be removed and replaced. This current practice is tedious and time-consuming and requires a separate nozzle attachment for each and every different pressure and/or spray pattern. As the number of nozzle attachments increases, so does the cost of the pressure washer as well as the likelihood that one or more of the nozzle attachments may become lost or misplaced.